


软性饮料，上升气泡

by rrrrrrubyzhao



Category: 83line - Fandom
Genre: F/F
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-28
Updated: 2019-12-28
Packaged: 2021-02-24 20:07:49
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,898
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22003732
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rrrrrrubyzhao/pseuds/rrrrrrubyzhao
Summary: 【83】希美✖️正淑，除了性别不同大部分还是现背，迟到的圣诞文🎄性转预警⚠️咸湿预警⚠️反正就是各种预警⚠️
Kudos: 4





	软性饮料，上升气泡

结束了一整天密集的行程，金希美跟节目组的工作人员一起吃了晚饭，顺便喝了几杯。12月的天气已经变得冷了下来，出饭店门的时候金希美兜着宽大的羽绒服，被冻的吸了吸鼻子。  
迷糊着上了楼，迷糊着按开密码锁，迷糊中看到客厅传来荧荧的光。金希美心里有了点数，轻轻笑了两声。  
“队长姐姐不在自己家睡觉，来我这里干嘛。”  
电视里播放的是金希美最新一期出演的综艺，桌子上放了一瓶金希美最喜欢的味道的起泡酒，沙发上是金希美最爱的队长姐姐。  
“希美回来了。”

这一年里圈子里发生了太多事，到了年底每个人看起来都急匆匆的，行程交集很少的朴正淑和金希美自从新专辑活动结束之后几乎没见面，偶尔会在节目组工作人员口中听到一两句，或者是在夜晚回家后打开电视里播放着的综艺里，两个人才会看到彼此。  
“我不来找你，你应该不会想到我吧。”  
像是被捉到把柄的小孩，金希美被堵的说不出话来。  
“希美啊…前段时间你应该不好过…”  
对方的身影陷在黑暗处，朴正淑看不到她的表情。  
“我不明白你要到什么时候才知道…”  
朴正淑朝着她走过去，把自己埋在金希美宽大的羽绒服里，里面充满着金希美的味道。  
“我们希美…她真的很坚强…但是有的时候我觉得她可以依赖我一下，或者跟我撒个娇什么的。”  
怀中的同样的浅金色长发蹭了蹭自己的，金希美回抱了上去，这样的话也不知道是谁在跟谁撒娇…刚想说几句抒情的话，胸前缠上一只干坏事的手让她把嘴里的感性情感都咽了回去。  
“刚才看你的综艺…希美最近比以前圆润很多啊，连这里也是…”  
“呀，朴正淑…”  
“第一次见到的时候也惊呆了…这里应该有D呢。”  
“朴正淑…”  
胸前的衣服被推了起来，露出里面丰满的形状，怀里的人把脸埋了进去，鼻尖和嘴唇蹭来蹭去，睫毛和头发蹭着金希美有些痒。  
“朴正淑，你是不是喝醉了。”  
“嗯？”  
暗色中也看得清那双眼睛。酒量不济的朴正淑自己一个人闷了几杯酒，还没吃别的垫肚子，酒精微微冲上了头，熏红了狐狸眼睛和脸颊。  
懵着头被拦腰扛起来，朴正淑觉得一阵昏天黑地被扔在床上，金希美把两个人都脱光然后压了上来，白嫩的皮肤在她背上的淡黄色日光灯照射下像透着些亮，像是很薄的陶瓷。朴正淑看的有些出身，伸出手去抓住了金希美胸前白花花的团子。  
“喜欢希美…这里…真的太舒服了。”  
金希美被朴正淑揉的有点头皮发麻，低头惩罚性地咬了咬她胸前小了两个号的胸。  
“朴正淑，你最好给我做好觉悟。”

激烈的吻中夹杂着清酒和桃子味起泡酒的味道，最醉人的那种。金希美细长的手指划过朴正淑健身房里练出来的薄腰和马甲线，慢慢进入她腿间的缝隙。  
“醉了还能这么湿？”  
被突然的荤话激的浑身一震，朴正淑脸上不知道是酒精催化的红还是害羞的红，金希美看着她的样子喜欢的不行，头往下探了探含住她胸前的乳头，手一用力挺进湿滑的肉穴。  
“啊啊…希美！”  
朴正淑手里握着金希美海藻一样的卷发，双腿大开接受着身上的人不断挑逗。  
酒精麻痹了理性，身下传来的快感一波接一波涌上大脑，朴正淑的乳头被舔的晶莹剔透，尖尖上泛着亮，金希美放开她胸前的两点，嘴唇慢慢下移，每到之处都像在朴正淑身上撒下火种，炙热地滑过她漂亮的肋骨和川字纹，最后来到刚才自己手指插着的地方。  
舌头舔上前端的豆豆，手指动作也没停下来，在穴里不断寻找着朴正淑身体里最敏感的那点。  
“希美…啊…希美…这样的话…”  
腿间被金色的长卷发覆盖，打着圈骚着朴正淑大腿根，灭顶的快感里夹杂着痒意。金希美感觉到夹着她的头的双腿不断打着颤，还不断收紧，穴里的手指摸上让朴正淑颤抖的来源，对着那一点重点攻击。  
“嗯嗯…哈啊…希美…这样太舒服了…”  
身下不断传来黏腻水声，金希美还时不时抬眼看看朴正淑被快感支配的表情，朴正淑看着腿间努力耕耘的金希美，视觉和听觉的双重刺激让她觉得身体里有着不同寻常的东西将要喷薄而出。  
“啊…不…希美…我今天…下面好像很奇怪…”  
金希美才不听她说了什么，只顾着自己动作。  
“希美…不要…希美…停下…”  
手指和舌头都加大了力度提高了频率，金希美把朴正淑欺负到闭着眼摇着头，那场景简直不要太戳金希美的心窝。  
“金希美！”  
肩头猛地一痛，金希美一脸不可置信地发现自己居然被朴正淑用脚踢下床。  
“呀！”  
还不等金希美骂人，床上的突然朴正淑尖叫着弓起腰，腿间射出一束液体，淅淅沥沥地洒在床上，然后顺着床单滴在地板上。  
“唔…嗯嗯…呜呜呜啊啊啊啊啊…”  
床上的人突然大声哭了起来，双腿无意识地轻颤，浑身都发着粉色。朴正淑不知道自己发生了什么，她只知道自己被高潮席卷着被推向了极乐。

金希美被朴正淑的突然大哭给整懵了，吓得跌坐在她身边，不安地抱住她给她顺着毛。  
“怎么了正淑…不舒服吗…”  
“呜呜呜呜呜呜…”  
“正淑不哭…”  
“呜呜呜呜呜呜…”  
“正淑…到底为什么哭啊…”  
“呜呜…因为…因为…太舒服了…希美…太舒服了…呜呜呜呜呜…”  
顺毛的手突然一顿，原来舒服到哭了吗？这个人不要这么可爱吧？  
“我们正淑太舒服了，所以潮吹了吗？”  
“呜呜呜呜金希美大笨蛋…”  
屁股被打了一巴掌，朴正淑哭的更厉害了。  
“傻瓜正淑，喏，我的胸给你埋好不好。”  
金希美把怀里的人放开，主动挺了挺自己的胸，把白白嫩嫩的团子送到朴哭包面前。对方倒是听话，抓住面前傲人的双峰就把自己的脸埋了进去，隐约间还听到胸口的人闷闷地骂着自己。  
“朴正淑你才是大傻瓜，你不开心的时候也要来依赖我，也要对我撒娇，知道吗？”  
埋在胸口的脑袋忙里偷闲抬起头来吻住金希美的嘴唇。  
“知道了。”


End file.
